The Legends
Even more powerful than the most dangerous Marine Vice-Admiral, there are rumored to be three Bounty Hunters on the seas who have proven to be the most unstoppable when they hunt their prey. They have become renowned not only for their remarkable talent and skill, but for their absolute professionalism and just overall amount of bounties captured. Any criminal with a contract on their head from one of these three are practically guaranteed to be captured, but because of this, hiring one of these three can be very pricey... Durge Vlaccus The first is Durge Vlaccus: The Angel. A man who ate a bird model Zoan and almost exclusively remains in half-bird form. Vlaccus seems quite religious and at peace with the world for a bounty hunter. He is known to be able to fly at speeds few bird Zoans could hope to achieve, rumored to be able to "fly to the heavens" if he wanted to. He is known to descend from the sky and literally pick at his foes with a set of Seastone claws and his talons, using dive bombing tactics, causing mass panic and confusion while his foes are slowly being torn away, unable to ever get a single shot at him before they are killed. Oddly enough though, he tends to write a letter or some sort of warning towards the criminals a day before confronting them, sometimes even sending them a small psalm or silver cross to let them know they are next. Slaan Domar Then there is the second Slaan Domar: The Demon. Domar is the most rambunctious and pronounced of the three. Often found in local bars surrounded by beautiful women and getting all the fame. Loudmouthed and seeming to be cheerful among the crowd, this dog Zoan user takes a totally different personality during the hunt. Changing into what appears to be a Cerberus-like creature, he is an abomination simply by existence, and ravages his foe to bloody pieces, even known to consume them when he gruesomely confronts a criminal head on. It is unsure how a Zoan fruit was able to take the form of the three headed creature rumored in books as a Cerberus, but he is far more dangerous as one than any book could ever say. Lucifex Tatsumi Then the third, Lucifex Tatsumi: The Shinigami. Oddly enough, no one can actually contact or even knows the identity of him. No one knows what he looks like, or even his race or gender. All that is known is that his bounties are never captured, and instead killed with a single shot that no one ever sees coming. And, he seems to take them out with a unique flintlock rifle that no one else has seen or used before. It is rumored that some criminals who find out they are being pursued by him actually commit suicide since they know there is no escape from him. Overview It is rumored that the three not only hunt criminals like any Bounty Hunter, but each other as well. The three have been given nicknames to represent who they are, and the three harmonies in death. Vlaccus is The Angel because of the fact that he uses flight in his battles, and always grants his foes the chance to say their final prayers before death. Domar is known as The Demon because of his brutal and savage ways that he beats his foes to death, becoming more of a beast than anything when he hunts. And Tatsumi is The Shinigami due to the fact that you never see death coming just like he has never been seen. And once shot by him, which he always seems to just need one shot, people say that the criminal was "kissed by death." It is rumored that if The Angel, The Demon, and The Shinigami were to ever all be in the same place at once, the carnage would be worse than any natural disaster in history. But of course, urban legends always were a bit too hard to believe... right? Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Wonders